


Blue Lotus

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Kaito would rather debut on his own than be part of a idol team with Meiko.





	Blue Lotus

**Blue Lotus**

_Struggling in the mud, you reached out a finger._

He was made for her. His public persona was designed to compliment hers, just as much as his clothes and his style of singing were designed to compliment hers. Meiko had made her idol debut before him, and their record company had decided that she was too plain on her own to sell very well and that what she needed was to add a male partner to her act.

When he first auditioned, he had been told that his voice and his looks were strong enough for him to debut on his own without being part of a group. They had said that he was sure to pull in a lot of female fans. Male ones too, if they gave him songs with a more rock edge. He would be marketed as a "cool dude". And he was ok with that.

But then they had changed their tune and decided that instead of allowing him to debut on his own, Kaito would be introduced as a partner to Meiko in order to drive up the popularity their failing "plain wholesome girl" idol. As a result of this decision, he'd started to resent Meiko before he even met her. Upon meeting her, he discovered that she was exactly as dull of a person as he'd expected. And they wanted him to play hero-boyfriend to save the non-existent popularity of this plain and boring girl? They actually expected someone like this to be able to outsell chart-toppers like the Kagamine Twins or Megurine Luka? What a joke.

He only went along with it because he was desperate to make his own debut as an idol. He was certain he could ditch Meiko later, once he'd gained some fans of his own. He didn't realize until it was too late that the record execs knew exactly what they were doing: selling a dream to the masses of teenage fans that a plain and boring girl could have a hot rock star boyfriend.

_I knew the meaning of my existence here._

* * *

A/N: The quotes at the beginning and end of the fic are lyrics from the song Blue Lotus. (PS, if any non-Vocaloid fans reading this, the song is sung by Kaito of Vocaloid.)


End file.
